


Negotiation

by DetectiveSebCas



Series: Stefano's Bedroom [2]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Prostitution (sort of), Sounding, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveSebCas/pseuds/DetectiveSebCas
Summary: "When it is safe to leave, you will help me escape this place and get back to Union," Stefano says, leveling his finger at Sebastian."Why would I do that?" Sebastian heaves an exasperated sigh. "You don’t have Lily. You don’t have any more information. What can you possibly offer as collateral?"Stefano pauses and swallows hard, because his mouth has suddenly become very dry. "My body," he says.[Sebastian finds himself back in Stefano's bedroom with some time to kill.  Luckily, Stefano has some ideas about how to spend that time, if Sebastian is willing to do something for him...]





	Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VulpesKorsak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpesKorsak/gifts).



Stefano is still slightly dazed when Sebastian reappears in his bedroom. After a brief nap, a warm shower, and a change into a pair of clothes that isn’t shredded, Stefano has tidied up his room a bit and is just getting around to considering how, or if, he is ever going to leave. Ultimately, he decides to keep the door barricaded and come up with a different plan. He has no desire to face the Lost, especially since he no longer has the use of the powers he enjoyed under Theodore. So he takes a seat on the chair he was so recently bound to and considers his options.

 

There’s a sudden glare from his broken mirror, and then somehow Sebastian is standing in front of it. Sebastian’s eyes sweep the room before he groans, "Fuck."

 

This is not the greeting Stefano was expecting, but apparently it’s the only one he is going to get. "Welcome back," he says, sounding more tired and less sarcastic than he intended.

 

"Hey, Stefano," Sebastian says, almost as an afterthought, as he’s fumbling with his communicator. Sebastian raises it to his mouth, presses a button, and speaks.

 

"Kidman, you there?"

 

A female voice comes from the communicator, "Yes, Sebastian."

 

"I think I just made a circle," Sebastian says, sounding none too pleased. He’s completely focused on the communicator and Stefano is beginning to feel something like jealousy. Sebastian’s reappearance is a pleasant surprise, but his lack of attention to Stefano is unacceptable.

 

"I can believe that," the female voice answers. "The geography’s getting really out of control from what I can see."

 

"It’s not just that," Sebastian answers, "It’s like the whole place is collapsing in on itself. What do we do now?"

 

"You need to stay put for the time being. I’ll-"

 

"Not an option," Sebastian interrupts. "I have to find Lily."

 

"Sebastian," the female voice becomes firmer, more authoritative. "If you try to go out there again, I have no idea where you’ll end up. You could end up even farther from Lily. You could end up nowhere. I know it’s hard, but surely you can find a way to kill an hour or two while I do some work on my end and figure out what’s going on."

 

Sebastian sighs deeply and rakes a hand through his hair. "I don’t have much of a choice, do I?" He looks up from the communicator, and his eyes come to rest on Stefano, who feels a thrill of anticipation run through him at the thought of having Sebastian’s undivided attention again.  If there is one thing Stefano cannot abide, it is being ignored, and this discussion Sebastian is having on his communicator is taxing Stefano’s patience.

 

"Yeah, I can kill an hour or two, but you let me know as soon as it’s safe for me to get moving again."

 

"Will do," The female voice answers. Sebastian turns back to Stefano’s dresser, setting his communicator down on top of it, and rubs at his eyes with the heels of his hands.

 

"Well," Sebastian says over his shoulder. "Guess we need to find something to do for two hours."

 

Stefano is still rather miffed at having to share Sebastian’s attention with the missing girl and then with the communicator, and he is starting to feel like Sebastian might be taking him for granted. "What do you mean ‘we’?" he replies. "What makes you think I would be interested in entertaining you?"

 

Sebastian turns and advances on him slowly. Once again, he reminds Stefano of a tiger, stalking across the room toward him, and Stefano is painfully aware that he is sitting in exactly the same chair where Sebastian interrogated him earlier.

 

"You kidnapped my daughter," Sebastian says, his voice low and dangerous.

 

"Yes," Stefano sighs. They’ve been through this already, and Stefano is fairly sure that Sebastian is just trying to pick a fight to entertain himself or release some pent-up frustration.

 

"You used her fear as inspiration for your art," Sebastian says, still advancing on Stefano.

 

"Again, yes," Stefano answers, then, with a nasty smirk, because he does adore the vicious, angry Sebastian, "She was so perfectly innocent, so ripe for corruption-" That’s as far as he gets, because Sebastian lets out a howl of rage and dashes the last few steps toward him. Stefano is ready though, and calmly pulls his knife from inside his jacket, holding it in front of him and pointed at Sebastian, so that Sebastian has to stop abruptly to keep from impaling himself on the blade.

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sebastian snarls, but Stefano can see the tension leaving his shoulders with every breath. He doesn’t answer and simply waits until Sebastian seems to have collected himself, then lowers his knife.

 

"You gave her to Theodore," Sebastian continues, his eyes narrowed at Stefano but occasionally flicking down to the knife that is resting on his lap.

 

"Not exactly," Stefano answers. "Theodore took her from me by force. That’s why I was… in the state I was in when you arrived earlier." Stefano is loath to admit that Theodore bested him, but he also certainly isn’t going to pretend that he did something as foolish as giving up the girl’s power voluntarily.

 

"Theodore overpowered you…" Sebastian is staring past Stefano and sounds like he’s almost talking to himself now, and Stefano doesn’t appreciate that at all. He kicks Sebastian lightly in the shin, just to remind Sebastian that he is still there. Sebastian’s eyes refocus on Stefano’s face.

 

"What?" he snaps.

 

"You were berating me," Stefano politely reminds him, then looks at him expectantly.

 

"You are so fucking weird," Sebastian mutters; then in his normal speaking voice, "So what the hell are we supposed to do for two hours?"

 

"As it happens, I do have an idea about that," Stefano says, crossing one leg over the other. "But it requires you to do something for me." An idea is taking shape in his mind, one that might allow him to survive a bit longer, spend the next few hours in a more enjoyable manner, and improve Sebastian’s unnecessarily foul mood.

 

"Go on…" Sebastian says, narrowing his eyes at Stefano.

 

"When it is safe to leave, you will help me escape this place and get back to Union," Stefano says, leveling his finger at Sebastian.

 

"Why would I do that?" Sebastian heaves an exasperated sigh. "You don’t have Lily. You don’t have any more information. What can you possibly offer as collateral?"

 

Stefano pauses and swallows hard, because his mouth has suddenly become very dry. "My body," he says.

 

"What?" Sebastian is staring at Stefano as if he’s not sure he heard him properly.

 

Stefano nods. "If you will help me escape, you can have my body for the next two hours." He tries to wet his lips, but his mouth is still dry and he can feel his pulse beginning to accelerate.

 

Sebastian is still staring at him, but his expression seems less confused and more interested. His pupils are dilated slightly, and Stefano is fondly reminded of a camera aperture. "What exactly are you suggesting?" Sebastian asks.

 

"Whatever you want. You can have unrestricted access to my body for two hours."

 

"Are you thinking of something like the last time?" Sebastian asks.

 

"If that is what you wish," Stefano answers, trying to keep his tone neutral even though a thrill of excitement runs through him when he remembers the last time- Sebastian working his cock with a slick hand, Sebastian stretching him open with dildos and plugs, Sebastian finally filling him up with his beautiful, thick cock.

 

"Fine," Sebastian says after only a moment’s hesitation. "I accept." He takes a few steps back from Stefano’s chair. "Take off your clothes, unless you want me to do it again."

 

"That won’t be necessary," Stefano says hastily, eager to avoid destroying another suit.

 

As he undresses, draping each item of clothing carefully over the chair, he keeps his eye on Sebastian, who has returned to his dresser and pulled out his special drawer, apparently to survey its contents. It is undeniably arousing to see Sebastian so immersed in his instruments of pleasure, and by the time he steps out of his briefs, Stefano is almost dizzy with lust and anticipation.

 

"Where do you want me?" he asks Sebastian. If Stefano is going to do this, he is going to do it properly.

 

"On the bed," Sebastian answers, grabbing the whole drawer again, pulling it out of the dresser, and carrying it to the bed as well.

 

Stefano sits on the edge of the bed, awaiting Sebastian’s next direction. He can probably anticipate some of what Sebastian will want him to do next, but every time Sebastian issues an order in that gruff, commanding voice of his, Stefano’s cock twitches with interest, and he certainly doesn’t want to deprive himself of that experience.

 

"In the center, up against the pillows," Sebastian directs, before he walks over to Stefano’s closet. Stefano is about to ask what on earth he’s doing in there, but no sooner does he situate himself comfortably in the center of the bed than Sebastian is back with two of Stefano’s scarves.

 

Sebastian wraps one of the scarves around Stefano’s left wrist and knots it carefully, not tight enough to hurt or cut off his circulation, but certainly secure enough that it won’t be easily removed. He then ties the other end of the scarf to one of the bedposts, so that Stefano’s arm is extended out to his side. Stefano doesn’t resist physically, though he isn’t sure why Sebastian feels the need to tie him down.

 

"There’s no reason to do this, you know," Stefano points out as Sebastian circles the bed and approaches his right side. "I’m prepared to cooperate fully this time."

 

Sebastian pauses from wrapping the second scarf around Stefano’s right wrist. "You said I would have unrestricted access to your body, right?"

 

"Yes," Stefano answers.

 

"Well, this is what I want to do with it," Sebastian says matter-of-factly, knotting the scarf and stretching Stefano’s right arm out to his side so that he can attach the scarf to the other bedpost. While Stefano wasn’t expecting to be restrained this time, it is certainly an interesting development, and not an unpleasant one at all.

 

After their earlier encounter, Stefano has a certain amount of trust in Sebastian, or at least, he believes that Sebastian will keep his word, treat Stefano’s body with some care, and avoid causing actual harm. Stefano also remembers all too well how it felt to give up control completely to Sebastian, and he’s excited by the prospect of being so completely overpowered again.

 

"Is that comfortable enough?" Sebastian asks when he finishes securing the scarf. "It’s not pulling too much on your shoulders, is it?"

 

"It’s fine," Stefano replies, resisting the urge to roll his eye, because, based on his limited experience, it’s just like Sebastian to be overly courteous while tying someone to a bed. Even though Stefano’s arms are extended, they are not being stretched uncomfortably. He tests the bonds by trying to pull his arms back to his sides, but they hold fast.

 

"Same safeword as last time?" Sebastian asks, and Stefano almost laughs aloud, wondering what Theodore would think if he knew they were using his name as a safeword.

 

"Very well," Stefano answers, "but I doubt I’ll be needing it."

 

Sebastian returns to the drawer, which is near Stefano’s feet, and removes a black leather harness that Stefano recognizes immediately. It sends an electric tingle of excitement through his body, because if Sebastian decides to use this Stefano will be so exposed. The thought makes his head swim. Sebastian seems to be considering the leather straps as though not entirely sure what to do with them, and Stefano is feeling charitable enough, or perhaps desperate enough, to give him a hint.

 

"That is for restraining my legs," Stefano says, making an effort to sound like the idea of Sebastian restraining him further doesn’t make his cock twitch and his pulse race.

 

"Yeah, I figured that, but where does this piece go?" Sebastian holds up the longer strap that connects the two loops, looking genuinely perplexed.

 

Stefano does roll his eye this time, because this encounter is going to lose a lot of its momentum if Sebastian has to keep asking him questions. "If you can’t figure that out, perhaps you should not be using it."

 

"Or," Sebastian counters, "maybe you should tell me how to use it so that I don’t invent some new and very uncomfortable way." He raises an eyebrow at Stefano, clearly challenging him, but Stefano would rather spend the next two hours being fucked by Sebastian than arguing with him, so instead of making a snide remark, he takes a deep breath.

 

"That piece goes behind my neck," he explains.

 

"Oh…" Sebastian says quietly, then "Oh," with more emphasis as he processes how the harness actually works.

 

Stefano waits patiently as Sebastian slips the loops over his feet and up his legs so that they rest just behind his knees, passes the central strap of the harness behind his neck, and connects the whole thing together. Then Sebastian tightens the straps, so that Stefano’s legs are bent at the knee and spread wide apart. The harness keeps his knees close to his chest and prevents him from closing his legs, so that he is completely on display for Sebastian, and Stefano is already half hard with excitement. Sebastian sits down on the bed, his gaze directed between Stefano’s legs.

 

Stefano enjoys all of the devices in his collection of course, but until his previous encounter with Sebastian, he had only used them on himself. The feeling of being exposed, utterly vulnerable to Sebastian as Sebastian teased and probed and worked his body with all types of instruments was intoxicating, and he’s beginning to catch a hint of that feeling again as Sebastian stares unabashedly at his cock and balls. Then Sebastian’s eyes track further down to his opening, and Sebastian is reaching out, brushing the skin beside it with one finger, which makes Stefano jump, because the light touch in that area almost tickles.

 

"Are you sure you’re ready for another round," Sebastian asks, his brow creasing in concern.

 

Stefano takes this to mean that there is some evidence of their previous encounter on his body, but he feels perfectly fine, with the exception of being quite irritated that Sebastian isn’t touching him in any substantial way. "You do understand what, ‘do anything you want to my body’ means, don’t you Sebastian?"

 

"Alright, if you say so," Sebastian holds both hands up in a gesture of surrender, which is ridiculous since Stefano is the one who is now thoroughly tied up.

 

Sebastian turns to the drawer and reaches inside. Stefano lets his head fall back onto the pillows and simply waits. Everything is in Sebastian’s hands now, and he will take whatever Sebastian is going to give him.

 

"Let’s try something different…" Sebastian says, more to himself than Stefano, but Stefano is intrigued, because his toy collection is fairly extensive and ‘different’ could mean many things.

 

When Sebastian turns back to Stefano, he is holding a set of nipple clamps, and Stefano feels a sharp wave of excitement and trepidation, because his nipples are very sensitive and those clamps hurt going on and coming off. Sebastian leans over Stefano’s chest, brushing Stefano’s left nipple with his thumb, lightly at first, then flicking over it again and again as it starts to form a hard little nub.

　

Sebastian’s fingers are already starting to set off flutters of pleasure in Stefano’s belly, but when Sebastian takes the nipple between his thumb and forefinger and pinches it hard without warning, Stefano gasps and his hips jerk up off the bed as the feeling goes straight to his cock. One more hard pinch, and Sebastian is tugging his nipple firmly away from his body, and Stefano is feeling the clamp bite down on it and failing to stifle a moan, because the sensation is intense. There is as much pain as there is pleasure, and Stefano groans as Sebastian tugs the chain attached to the clamp, putting more strain on his already throbbing nipple.

 

Sebastian directs his attention to the right nipple, skipping the light touches entirely and squeezing it hard, pinching and tugging and twisting as if he now knows exactly how Stefano likes to be touched, and Stefano is squirming against his bonds, moaning with each rough manipulation of Sebastian’s fingers and uttering a high, breathless cry as the second clamp digs into his sensitive skin.

 

His cock is begging to be touched now, fully hard, leaking pre-cum onto his belly, and flushed a deep pink, which he’s sure is also the color of his face at the moment.

 

"Fuck," Sebastian breathes out, looking down at him with slightly glazed eyes. "Look at you. You really are sensitive there, aren’t you?" His tone is almost reverent and his eyes sweep up and down Stefano’s body before he grabs the chain that runs between the clamps and gives a series of tugs that send hot jolts of pleasure racing straight to Stefano’s cock. Stefano whines and thrashes his head against the pillow, pressing his hips upward, desperate for some kind of friction on his cock.

 

"Should have used these earlier…" Sebastian says, taking one more long look at Stefano before turning his attention back to the drawer.

 

Stefano wants to beg Sebastian to touch his cock, his balls, his hole, wants to scream in frustration because they’ve barely even done anything yet and he’s already achingly hard. For the moment, his pride wins out and he holds his tongue, lets his head fall back on the pillow again as he waits, but he knows that his self control won’t last forever.

 

Stefano is somewhat surprised that Sebastian is still interested in his toy collection. He had assumed, when he had offered himself up to Sebastian in exchange for his help, that Sebastian would want to do something that would please Sebastian himself, that perhaps Sebastian would want to fuck him again or use his mouth. So why does Sebastian seem to be more interested in Stefano’s pleasure than his own? Does he find gratification in exerting his power over Stefano? Does he plan to tease Stefano into madness again? Is he motivated by seeking release or revenge or simple curiosity about Stefano’s adult toy collection?

 

Stefano’s thoughts are interrupted by the sound of lube being uncapped. He raises his head and looks down toward his feet to see that Sebastian is slicking his fingers. He considers telling Sebastian that he probably doesn’t need much preparation. After all, it’s only been a few hours since he took Sebastian’s cock. But he is at Sebastian’s disposal, after all, and the thought of Sebastian touching him in any way sets Stefano’s mind racing again. He is quivering in anticipation as Sebastian extends his hand, fingers lightly touching Stefano’s opening. It’s enough to set off a flutter of excitement in Stefano’s cock, but no more, and he wants to move, to drive himself down onto those fingers, but his restraints won’t allow that.

 

Then Sebastian is scooting in closer and bracing one of his hands on the back of Stefano’s thigh, and two of his fingers are thrusting effortlessly into Stefano’s body with a delicious, embarrassingly wet sound, and Stefano realizes just how empty he’s been without Sebastian’s fingers inside him.

 

Stefano can’t suppress a loud moan, can’t stop himself from rocking his hips up, because those fingers are curling to stroke him just perfectly and Sebastian’s thumb is pressing hard behind his balls, and he could probably come just from this if it went on for a few more minutes. He closes his eye and lets himself drift, pushed and pulled and stretched by Sebastian’s hand.

 

Stefano’s eye flies open when Sebastian grabs the chain on his nipple clamps and gives it a hard tug. He moans, arches his back, tries to struggle against his bonds as his overly sensitized nipples protest the rough treatment.

 

"That’s better," Sebastian says, seemingly satisfied with Stefano’s reaction. "You know, you don’t have to be so quiet this time."

 

Stefano doesn’t recall being particularly quiet last time, but he doesn’t protest as Sebastian continues. "I’d rather hear you. Tell me how it feels," Sebastian says as his fingers pump in and out of Stefano’s hole. Now that Stefano is properly stretched and lubricated, Sebastian’s movements are more confident, rougher, and it feels amazing.

 

"Good," Stefano breathes, "So good to have your fingers in me again." He can tell that his words are coming out slurred and he’s too far gone to worry about his dignity, because Sebastian is moving his fingers just perfectly, and he’s taking hold of the chain to give it that one more tug that Stefano needs to reach his climax.

 

But instead of giving that tug, Sebastian slows down the movements of his fingers and lets them slip from Stefano’s body. Stefano sighs deeply in frustration, because this is shaping up to be just like the last time.

 

"For God’s sake, Sebastian, are we going to do this again?"

 

"Maybe a little bit," Sebastian says with a smirk. "After all, you did say I could do whatever I wanted."

 

"And this is what you want?" Stefano asks. "To see me suffer?"

　

"Not suffer exactly, just squirm a little." Sebastian’s hands have moved to the backs of Stefano’s thighs, rubbing gently at the muscles there. "Is this too uncomfortable?"

 

"No," Stefano answers quickly. He wants to tell Sebastian to forget about whether he is comfortable or not and start fucking him, but if Sebastian wants to tease him then it’s no use trying to convince him to do anything else. The harness does put a little bit of strain on his neck and shoulders, but it is well worth it to be so beautifully laid out for Sebastian, every part of his body exposed and waiting for Sebastian’s touch.

 

Sebastian’s hand has made its way back down to Stefano’s ass, and one finger lightly strokes the outside of his opening, not seeking to penetrate, but teasing in a slow, circular motion.

 

"Are you ready for something bigger?" Sebastian asks.

 

"Please," Stefano says, because now that Sebastian has loosened his tongue, he is not above begging. "Please, I need…" He’s not even sure what exactly he needs, but he is sure it’s something that Sebastian can give him.

 

"Well, let’s see what we have here," Sebastian says, removing his finger and turning back to the drawer. Stefano listens to him shifting items around, his cock twitching as he waits to see what Sebastian will pick up next. His excitement is only slightly diminished by the realization that he might not be allowed to come right away. It will be frustrating, to be sure, but he does trust that Sebastian will help him find his release eventually.

 

When Sebastian turns around, he is holding a toy that sends thrills of excitement up and down Stefano’s spine. It’s a thick, curved black silicone tool that vibrates in several places, and Stefano is finding it a little hard to breathe effectively as Sebastian scrutinizes it, running through the various settings and testing the strength of the vibrations, before he finally slicks it up with lubricant and brings it to Stefano’s opening.

 

Even though he’s a willing participant this time, the feeling of helplessness comes back full force at the first light pressure of the toy against him. No matter how much he wants to be filled, wants to be stretched open, wants some sort of relief for this heightened state of arousal, his body tenses at the intrusion. Sebastian doesn’t push it into him yet, just holds it there against his opening until Stefano takes a few deep breaths, glances down at Sebastian, and nods slightly.

 

It’s significantly larger than Sebastian’s two fingers, so it’s still a tight fit, and Stefano wraps his hands around the scarves and holds on tightly as Sebastian presses the toy forward. He tilts his hips up toward Sebastian, letting a low groan escape him as it finally slides into place, pressing against his prostate and his perineum and still stretching his hole open. The pressure in so many sensitive places is already exquisite, and Sebastian hasn’t even turned on the vibrator yet. He’s still pressing the toy against Stefano with the palm of his hand when he takes the remote control in his other hand and switches it on.

 

Even on the lowest setting, it sends an immediate jolt of pleasure through Stefano’s body as his nerves struggle to adjust to the relentless, mechanical buzzing sensation. His eye is squeezed tightly shut as he tries to rock his hips, to move himself in just the right way to intensify this feeling, which is familiar but promises so much more if he can just convince Sebastian to turn it up a bit. What is less familiar, and almost distracting from the vibrations, is the way that Sebastian’s hands are now roaming over his body, up and down the backs of his legs, over his abdomen, and further up his chest until he can reach the chain on the nipple clamps and give it another tug. Stefano yelps at that, his hips bucking as the combined sensation drives him closer to climax again.

 

Sebastian’s hands continue to travel over his body, studiously avoiding his leaking cock, as the vibrator does its work and Stefano just presses his head back against the pillow and tries to breathe through the constant onslaught of low-level stimulation. He moves his hips as much as he can, arching his back to press them rhythmically up as the vibrations continue to tease his prostate from both angles. Then Sebastian’s hand is on his balls, and it’s large and warm and holding them securely, squeezing every so often, not quite hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to keep Stefano a little on edge, to make him wonder what exactly Sebastian is planning, and to back him off from his impending orgasm a little.

 

Sebastian’s other hand moves back to the base of the toy, pressing it tightly to Stefano’s body and then beginning to adjust the angle slightly, rocking back and forth to create an array of different sensations, all of them very pleasurable but still fundamentally too weak to satisfy Stefano. He lets out a low, breathy moan each time Sebastian holds the toy tightly against his prostate and a whine of frustration each time Sebastian tilts it away. He knows he must sound absolutely desperate, but right now that doesn’t matter. Nothing matters except getting that pressure, that vibration in the right place.

 

And then apparently Sebastian has discovered the pulse setting on the vibrator, because the constant low level of stimulation turns into short bursts of stronger vibrations, interspersed with periods of no stimulation at all. It’s enough to make Stefano squirm in frustration and let his breath out in a long huff that catches Sebastian’s attention.

 

"Something wrong?" Sebastian raises an eyebrow at him.

 

"We’re never going to get anywhere like this," Stefano points out. He’s already established a new rhythm with his hips that’s better suited to the pulsing vibrations, but he is definitely farther from climax than he was a few minutes before.

 

Sebastian releases his balls and gently pats the back of his leg. "Oh, don’t worry. I’ll make sure you get somewhere eventually." He flashes Stefano a smile that is both reassuring and dangerous in equal measures. "Just want to try out some of your other stuff first."

 

And with that, Sebastian turns back to the drawer, leaving Stefano struggling against his bonds and the pulsing of the vibrator and muttering curses under his breath at Sebastian.

 

This time Sebastian turns around with a black plastic case, holding it up for Stefano to see.

 

"What’s this?" Sebastian asks, and Stefano’s heart skips a beat, because those are his sounding rods and they are definitely not a tool to be placed in the hands of a novice.

 

"Those are not for beginners," Stefano responds quickly, which of course causes Sebastian to regard the case with even greater interest and open it up. Stefano struggles to keep his focus through the motions of the vibrator still intermittently assaulting his prostate as Sebastian frowns at the array of metal rods inside the case.

 

"Where do these even…?" His expression when he looks up at Stefano is so perplexed that it is almost comical. Stefano, who wants to see the look on Sebastian’s face when he ascertains where exactly the rods go, glances pointedly down at his own cock. Sebastian’s eyes track his gaze.

 

"No…" Sebastian says under his breath. "There’s no way." He looks back up at Stefano, who puts on the best smirk he can manage when there is still a vibrator running inside his body, and looks right back at Sebastian.

 

"Really?" Sebastian asks, and his mouth hangs open slightly after he speaks the word. Stefano continues to smirk. "Wouldn’t that hurt?"

 

"Not if it’s done properly," Stefano answers, forcing himself to keep his voice calm and measured. He’s not sure whether he’s actually comfortable with Sebastian attempting this particular act, because it really is a very delicate process that he’s only done to himself a few times, and Sebastian is correct that it could be very painful if something went wrong.

 

On the other hand, Sebastian has demonstrated himself thus far to be considerate, handling Stefano as roughly as he wants to be handled and no more, and he does seem to be capable of taking instruction. And there is something very compelling about the idea of Sebastian sliding one of those metal rods into his cock. There is something very compelling about Sebastian doing anything to distract him from the pulsing vibrations or bring him closer to orgasm.

 

"Are you going to tell me how to do it properly then?" Sebastian asks, frowning at the rods as though he is still distinctly suspicious of them, and then picking up the narrowest one.

 

"Very well," Stefano sighs. He’s made his decision and he hopes that Sebastian won’t make him regret it. "First of all, don’t start with that one. Go up two sizes."

 

Sebastian opens his mouth as if to argue, but closes it again and switches over to the third rod in the case. "Lube?" he asks.

 

"Yes," Stefano replies. "You’ll need a generous amount." He squirms again, trying to adjust the vibrator inside him, but he just can’t get it to rub him quite the right way.

 

"And can you turn this off for a moment, please?" he asks Sebastian. "I’ll need to be very still for this, at least initially."

 

Sebastian looks skeptical for a moment, but he nods and switches off the vibrator. He applies enough lubricant to the sounding rod that Stefano is sure they are about to make a truly legendary mess, but Stefano isn’t going to complain, because too much lube will certainly be better than not enough.

 

Then Sebastian moves so that he is kneeling right at Stefano’s ass, with his legs positioned just outside Stefano’s hips, which makes Stefano feel surprisingly secure. He can no longer squirm from side to side or effectively move his hips much at all, which he hopes will help him hold still as Sebastian performs this delicate procedure.

 

Stefano can’t take his eye off Sebastian’s free hand as it grasps his cock for the first time, squeezing gently. Stefano sighs deeply, arching his back again, because he is more than ready to feel Sebastian’s hand here, and Sebastian seems to be willing to indulge him, stroking him slowly from root to tip and back. A few more warm, tantalizing slides of Sebastian’s hand, and Sebastian is lifting his cock upright and fixing it with a look of consternation.

 

"So, do I just…?" he glances up at Stefano, clearly looking for some guidance.

 

"Just line it up and let gravity do the work," Stefano replies. "Don’t force it."

 

Sebastian nods and positions the rod, which is practically dripping with lube, at the slit in the head of his cock. Stefano’s heart is pounding and his legs are twitching and he is wondering if it is possible to pass out from anticipation, because his head is starting to spin.

 

Sebastian is clearly concentrating very hard, if his face is anything to go by, and he makes the slightest movement of his hand, just enough to drag the end of the rod teasingly along Stefano’s slit, which triggers a raw, too-sensitive feeling and a reflexive jerk of Stefano’s hips.

 

Sebastian pulls the rod away and fixes Stefano with a stern look.

 

"What was that you said about holding still?"

 

"You’re not making it easy," Stefano responds, but then he feels Sebastian’s legs tighten around his hips, gripping his body firmly, and now he really can’t move, must give himself over and completely submit to Sebastian, and he is ready to submit. He breathes deeply again, lets his body go slack, or as slack as it can in the harness, and nods to Sebastian.

 

This time when Sebastian touches the rod to his slit, the sensation is blindingly intense and Stefano still tries to move. He tries to jerk away from the rod because it’s too much, it’s too sensitive, and it’s touching him somewhere that nothing is supposed to touch him. He tries to press up toward the rod, because he needs more, needs to be penetrated in this forbidden place. But Sebastian is holding him securely and he isn’t able to make any progress in either direction. He can only tense his muscles to no avail as his breathing accelerates, and Sebastian lines the rod up again and begins to gently tease his slit.

 

Sebastian is doing a surprisingly good job for someone who is new to this type of thing. He moves the rod slowly and carefully and isn’t exerting any pressure, just letting the weight of the rod start to coax Stefano’s slit open. A few seconds later the rod is starting to slide down into his cock, and it feels so powerful and so foreign and so perfectly wrong to have the rod stretching his cock open that Stefano swears aloud and struggles against Sebastian. Sebastian holds him steady, waits for Stefano to relax again, and when he does Sebastian loosens his grip on the sounding rod, letting it slide further into Stefano’s cock.

 

Stefano gasps, because now it is touching him so deeply, much deeper than he’s ever gone when he’s tried this by himself, and the cool, slick feeling so far inside his cock is like nothing he’s ever experienced before. He wants to squirm, to pull away from the intense sensation, but he knows that Sebastian won’t allow him to do that. The rod just keeps disappearing into his body, and the sight of it happening is a completely different kind of stimulation, until suddenly there’s a sharp wave of pleasure, like a lightning strike that racks his whole body, makes him quiver even in Sebastian’s hold, and he’s crying out as it tears through him and he feels utterly out of control of his own body.

 

Sebastian keeps everything still, lets him ride it out until he comes down from something that was suspiciously like an orgasm, but dry and lacking the release of tension he so desperately needs. Sebastian waits only a few seconds before he begins to manipulate the rod again, carefully adjusting the angle so that the end of the rod drags agonizingly slowly along the sensitive tissue of his prostate. Stefano can do nothing but gasp and whine and squeeze his eye shut and throw his head back against the pillow and wait for Sebastian to do whatever it is that he is going to do.

 

After a few more light strokes like that, Sebastian begins to slowly draw the rod out a few inches, before allowing it to slide in again. Even though Sebastian has used more than enough lube, there is a pleasant friction on the inside of his cock, a warm sensation that tingles and spreads through his whole lower body as Sebastian pulls the rod almost all the way out, then loosens his grip and allows it to slide back in again.

 

Stefano is aware that he is making some very undignified noises, alternating between deep, throaty groans and high, breathless whines, but the sensation of the rod inside him is so novel, so utterly unlike anything he’s felt before, that he’s torn between the feeling that this is somehow wrong and the intense eroticism of Sebastian probing and exploring every part of his body. As the rod drops in far enough to nudge his prostate again, all rational thought goes out the window and he is moaning and arching his back and would be thrusting his hips upward if Sebastian wasn’t holding them so securely.

 

Sebastian draws the rod in and out a few more times before he tightens the hand around Stefano’s cock, which sets off another burst of pleasure as the friction and the sensations of the rod intensify.

 

"Fuck…yes," Stefano forces out between harsh pants as Sebastian continues to move the rod around inside him, the space now compressed by Sebastian’s hand. There’s a twinge of pain every now and then, but Stefano’s nerves are working overtime, and it just feels like more, and Stefano wants more, needs more from Sebastian.

 

Almost as if he can tell, Sebastian lets the rod slide down into his cock as far as it will go, and then releases it, letting it rest there. Stefano stares at it in amazement. There is only an inch or two protruding from the tip of his cock, and his breath catches as he realizes how much of it is inside him.

 

"Breathe," Sebastian reminds him, and before Stefano can think of an appropriately snarky reply, Sebastian’s hand is fumbling on the bed somewhere beside him. Stefano figures out what’s happening a split second before the vibrator switches back on.

 

It’s on a low setting, but it still sends a white hot jolt of shock and adrenaline and pleasure through Stefano as suddenly his prostate is being stimulated from every angle, and the vibrations are being transferred to the sounding rod. Sebastian is now holding the rod loosely in his hand, allowing it to twitch and tremble inside Stefano’s cock the same way Stefano is twitching and trembling under the overload of stimulation, and the feeling is exquisitely wrong and intimate at the same time.

 

Stefano belatedly remembers Sebastian’s advice and focuses on steadying his breathing, relaxing his body, and not passing out from the deep, raw, brutally intense combination of pleasurable feelings that threaten to overwhelm him.

 

Sebastian shifts the hand on Stefano’s cock so that he can also steady the sounding rod, leaving his other hand free to firmly massage Stefano’s balls, rolling them between his fingers with an expertise that tells Stefano that Sebastian either has some experience or at least was paying attention during their earlier liaison. Stefano presses his head back against the pillow and just lets Sebastian work him over. Everything feels absolutely incredible, and he is slowly building toward a climax, but if he’s learned anything in his time with Sebastian, it’s that this process can’t be rushed, so he is content to lie back and enjoy rather than try to push himself closer to the grand finale.

 

As he’s contemplating this, Sebastian’s hand leaves his balls and trails slowly upward over his chest. His eye flies open as Sebastian takes hold of the chain again.

 

"Don’t," Stefano says sharply. His nipples have gone blissfully numb from being in the clamps for so long, and he’s not ready for Sebastian to reawaken his nerve endings there.

 

"Don’t do what?" Sebastian asks, giving Stefano a coy smile and using the thumb of his other hand to twirl the sounding rod inside Stefano’s cock. Stefano gasps, and at that moment, Sebastian gives a hard yank on the chain. There’s a sharp, searing pain that somehow only makes his cock harder, and he screams, really screams, because he’s just too sensitive there and he can’t take it anymore. But the next moment Sebastian is gently rubbing his nipples with fingers that are still wet with lube, soothing the pain away as he touches all around the clamps.

 

"Do these need to come off?" Sebastian asks as Stefano catches his breath. Stefano thinks on that. They really don’t, and even though the sensation they produce at this point is intense and not entirely pleasant, the anticipation that he feels when Sebastian takes hold of the chain is absolutely delicious.

 

"Not right now," Stefano replies finally. "They can stay." It’s getting harder and harder for Stefano to concentrate over the buzzing of the vibrator and the pressure from the sounding rod, and his own words sound slurred in his ears. Maybe they really are slurred, because Sebastian smiles indulgently at him and places his palm on the center of Stefano’s chest.

 

"What do you want?" Sebastian asks.

 

"Want you to fuck me," Stefano slurs. Forming a complete sentence is not a priority at the moment, and Stefano isn’t even sure that he is entirely making sense, but Sebastian seems to get the gist of it.

Sebastian sits back a little and lets Stefano’s cock rest on his belly again after making sure that the rod is staying in place and isn’t being jostled too much by the movement of the vibrator. He brings one hand to Stefano’s opening, still stretched around the vibrator, and traces it with his finger.

　

"This isn’t enough for you?" he asks.

　

Stefano shakes his head, because he doesn’t trust his voice to convey any coherent thoughts at the moment.

　

"You want me inside you?"

　

Stefano nods, giving Sebastian an imploring look, because if Sebastian doesn’t hurry up and get on with it, he may actually be in danger of losing his mind.

　

Stefano expects him to remove the vibrator, but instead, Sebastian drips more lube onto his hole, trailing his fingers through it in a gentle caress before one of those fingers, pressed flat against the vibrator, begins to probe at Stefano’s opening.

　

Stefano goes rigid as he realizes what Sebastian intends to do, because surely it’s going to be too much. He might be able to take a finger or two along with the vibrator, but Sebastian’s cock alone stretched him almost to his limit. But as Sebastian’s finger, slippery with lube, eases its way inside him, there is no pain, only a pleasant and intensely erotic stretching sensation, and he sighs deeply, trying to relax and accept the new feeling. Sebastian is completely focused on what he is doing, but once his finger is fully inside Stefano, he glances up, makes eye contact with Stefano, and flashes him a reassuring smile.

　

"Is this too much?" Sebastian asks.

　

"I-" Stefano is too over-stimulated to organize his thoughts right away, and Sebastian simply waits for his reply. "I don’t think so," Stefano finally says. Sebastian nods and turns his attention back to Stefano’s opening.

　

The new arrangement causes the toy to press more firmly against Stefano’s prostate, which is certainly an enjoyable change, and he doesn’t think to protest when Sebastian pulls his hand back slightly, and a second finger begins to tease Stefano’s opening next to first one. As it breaches him, there is more stretching and more pressure from the vibrator, but everything is nice and slick and warm and Stefano has almost forgotten about his cock until he tries to press down against Sebastian’s fingers and causes the sounding rod to move.

　

Stefano groans, rocking his hips in small movements, just enough to bump the rod back and forth a little and send the electric tingles of pleasure shooting all over his body. He’s so absorbed in this that he almost doesn’t notice when Sebastian introduces a third finger alongside the vibrator, but the feeling of fullness that comes with it takes his breath away, literally has him gasping for air, as Sebastian rubs his hip and presses the vibrator against him more firmly.

　

"Ready?" Sebastian asks him, after another minute of gentle stretching with his fingers.

　

Stefano wants to reply that no one is ever ready for something like this, but there is also a part of him that needs to be completely filled and stretched and owned by Sebastian, and he’s dizzy with the thought of Sebastian’s cock inside him along with the vibrator. So he takes a deep breath, grips the scarves again, and nods.

　

Sebastian pulls his shirt off, which isn’t strictly necessary, but Stefano isn’t complaining, because he’s too busy trying to memorize Sebastian’s bare chest, which sports more than its share of cuts and bruises and old scars. It is fascinating to Stefano, almost like one of his own creations. The marks on Sebastian’s body lacks the cohesion and purposeful intent that he puts into all of his work, but they tell an interesting story nonetheless. And then of course, there is his own mark, his own signature on Sebastian’s face, which fills him with pride every time he sees it.

　

As Stefano considers this, Sebastian finishes stripping off his clothes, and Stefano can see that his cock is already standing at attention, flushed dark pink and just as beautiful as the last time. Sebastian climbs back onto the bed, kneeling at Stefano’s ass, and slicks himself up. As his hand moves up and down his cock, he gasps, shudders, then quickly moves his hand away, and Stefano feels a thrill of satisfaction that Sebastian is already so close, so aroused just from watching and touching him.

　

Sebastian moves in close, lifts Stefano’s hips up so that his ass is resting on Sebastian’s legs, and lines himself up underneath the vibrator. One hand moves to the vibrator, lifting it up toward Stefano’s balls, stretching his opening wide so that the head of Sebastian’s cock can nudge against him, not quite penetrating yet, but certainly making itself known. Stefano watches as Sebastian takes a deep breath and begins to push forward, and for a brief moment, it feels like it really is too much. Stefano’s body spasms, clenching down on Sebastian’s cock and the vibrator.

　

Sebastian doesn’t move his hands, but he looks up to Stefano’s face. "Relax," he says soothingly. "You’re alright."

　

Stefano takes a few deep breaths and realizes that Sebastian is correct. With the head of Sebastian’s cock inside him along with the vibrator, he is being thoroughly stretched, but there are no sharp pains as long as he stays relaxed, and the girth of Sebastian’s cock, even at this point, is pressing the vibrator firmly to exactly the place where Stefano needs to feel it.

　

Once he’s caught his breath and consciously relaxed his whole body, he nods to Sebastian, who continues to push forward, one hand still pressing hard against the vibrator while the other holds his own cock steady. It is intense and overwhelming and breathtakingly erotic, and Stefano can’t look away.

　

Sebastian continues the painstakingly slow slide into Stefano’s body until finally his hips are flush with Stefano’s ass, and Stefano can feel Sebastian’s full length inside him, pressed up against the still-running vibrator. Sebastian leans forward over Stefano, resting his weight on his elbows as he wraps his arms around Stefano’s shoulders, panting heavily.

　

"Fuck," grunts Sebastian. "Fuck, you’re tight."

　

Stefano has the fleeting thought of making a witty response, but the thought leaves his mind as quickly as it came, because he is so full, so perfectly spread open around Sebastian’s cock and the vibrator, and the vibrations are stimulating his prostate from the inside and the outside. His cock, still stuffed full of the metal rod, is being squeezed under Sebastian’s body, and Sebastian’s face is just inches from his, eyes soft and questioning. Because Stefano knows it’s probably not something that Sebastian will initiate, he lifts his head off the pillow, closes the last few inches, and presses his lips to Sebastian’s. It’s not something he really planned on doing, and he hopes it doesn’t scare Sebastian off. He’s just so awash in sensation right now, being stimulated in so many places, that Sebastian’s mouth seems like a good point to anchor himself.

　

Sebastian kisses back hungrily, his tongue thrusting roughly into Stefano’s mouth as he rocks forward against him. Each movement of Sebastian’s hips presses the vibrator harder against Stefano’s prostate, and jars the sounding rod inside his cock, and he’s beginning to feel so pleasantly warm and full and surrounded by Sebastian. Sebastian’s facial hair is a little scratchy, but the contrast between it and his soft, curious tongue exploring Stefano’s mouth is amazing, and for the first time Stefano wishes he had the use of his hands so that he could wrap his arms around Sebastian and pull him even closer.

　

When Sebastian breaks the kiss, Stefano lets his head fall back onto the pillow, and Sebastian rests his head between Stefano’s neck and shoulder, still panting with exertion as he continues to thrust lightly. He’s really only moving a few inches each time, but it’s enough to have Stefano gripping the scarves even harder and trying to press his hips down onto Sebastian’s cock, and he’s still just not quite getting there. He turns his head so that his lips are inches from Sebastian’s ear.

　

"Turn it up," he murmurs.

　

"Really?" Sebastian asks. "Is that a good idea while I’m…?" He glances down at where their bodies are joined.

　

"Turn it up," Stefano repeats. "You’ll like it. I promise." He knows that the harder vibrations will bring him to climax with the way that Sebastian’s cock is shoving the vibrator up against his prostate, and he’s also confident that Sebastian will feel very good with his cock being gripped tightly against the vibrator by Stefano’s body.

　

Sebastian regards Stefano like he’s still not sure this isn’t some kind of trick, but he sits up and reaches behind him to grab the remote before he leans down on his elbows again over Stefano. He clicks the button on the remote a few times, and suddenly the teasing, tickling buzz of the vibrator becomes rough and relentless, and it’s being forced against him even harder by Sebastian’s cock.

　

"Jesus-" Sebastian grunts out through gritted teeth. "Fuck!" He grabs Stefano’s hips, pulling him even harder against his lap, so that his cock and the vibrator are buried so deep inside Stefano. He continues to fuck Stefano with short, hard thrusts, and Sebastian’s groans and curses are muffled to Stefano’s ears by his own whines and moans, but he’s sure that he is begging Sebastian to go harder, to thoroughly fuck him, to ruin him for anyone else, because no one else is ever going to make him feel like this.

　

The closer Stefano gets to climax, the more aware he is of the rod stretching his slit open, and the sensation and the novelty of it are helping him get there, but he also knows he can’t come with it in. He struggles to put some words together to convey this to Sebastian.

　

"Rod…out…please," he gasps. His breathing is so erratic now that he is practically sobbing the words, but Sebastian nods to him, pauses in his thrusting and takes his cock in hand, gently sliding the rod out as Stefano hisses at the slide of the metal against his sensitive slit. Sebastian sets it aside on the bed, brings his hands back to Stefano’s hips, and quickly resumes his thrusts.

　

Sebastian seems to be getting more confident, pulling out further before slamming himself into Stefano, holding his hips tightly and grinding against him, grinding the vibrator into his most sensitive place, before he pulls back and does the whole thing over again. Stefano is utterly lost in the intensity of it all, even with nothing touching his cock now. The forceful, consistent stimulation of his prostate is enough to have him gripping the scarves with white knuckles, pressing his hips toward Sebastian on each thrust, uttering a near-constant stream of pleas and words of pleasure and curses in some combination of English and his native tongue.

　

Sebastian’s fingers are digging into his hips hard enough that he’s sure he’ll have bruises tomorrow, but Stefano doesn’t object. He’s not sure that he’ll ever be able to do this with Sebastian again, and to have Sebastian mark his body to memorialize the occasion, to have Sebastian make him into art, would be absolutely perfect. The thought gives him an idea. Through the haze of lust and pleasure, he struggles to form words.

　

"Sebastian," he groans.

　

"Yeah?" Sebastian gasps out between pants and grunts of exertion.

　

"Use… use your teeth… please." He’s practically sobbing now, but he’s too far gone to care.

　

Sebastian leans down over him, resting on his elbows again, and bows his head to Stefano’s neck. Stefano feels one more delicious thrill of anticipation before Sebastian bites down hard on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. There is an exquisite burst of pleasure/pain, heightened by the vicious tug that Sebastian gives on his nipple clamps just at that moment and the forceful thrusts of Sebastian’s cock that drive the vibrator hard against him. His climax is almost violent, feels like it’s being ripped from his body against his will by the overload of pleasure and pain and raw, uncontrollable sensation, and he’s lost in it for what seems like minutes on end.

　

And in truth, his orgasm doesn’t actually end, because as long as the vibrator is running, he’s being forced to that edge over and over again, and he’s crying out because it’s too sensitive now, too raw, and fortunately Sebastian has the good sense to switch the vibrator off so that he can start to come down.

　

Through the haze of warm, blissful overstimulation, Stefano is aware of Sebastian’s last few rough thrusts before he collapses forward onto Stefano. Sebastian lies still on him for several moments, and Stefano relishes the warm, comfortable weight on his body, the way that Sebastian’s chest heaves as he struggles to catch his breath. Sebastian is kissing his neck softly where he marked it with his teeth just moments before, and Stefano simply basks in the afterglow of what must be the most intense orgasm of his life.

　

Sebastian sits up, places his hands on the backs of Stefano’s legs and slowly pulls out. Stefano sighs deeply, allows his body to go limp as Sebastian carefully slips the vibrator out of him and discards it somewhere near the foot of the bed. Stefano feels incredibly empty, but then Sebastian is slowly moving up his body.

　

Stefano hisses in pain as Sebastian removes the clamp from his left nipple, but no sooner is it off than Sebastian is soothing the tender flesh with his mouth, licking and sucking gently and making Stefano forget all about the pain. Sebastian repeats the process on the right nipple, and Stefano isn’t quite feeling aroused because he can’t possibly be ready again after what he just experienced, but he does feel very warm and safe and cared for.

　

The leg restraint harness is next to come off, followed by the scarves. Much to Stefano’s dismay, Sebastian uses one of them to clean up the mess Stefano has made on his own chest and stomach and all of the excess lube. He’s about to protest, but then Sebastian speaks.

　

"Turn over."

　

Stefano obeys, drowsily rolling over onto his stomach because his limbs don’t feel capable of supporting him at the moment. He can’t imagine what Sebastian wants to do now, but they are still inside the two hour window, so it’s not as though he could refuse.

　

He feels Sebastian’s hands next at the back of his neck, thumbs pressing in a slow, circular motion as he massages away the tension in Stefano’s muscles from being in the restraints for so long. Sebastian truly does have amazing hands, and Stefano is moaning all over again, but for an entirely different reason, as Sebastian works the knots out of his neck and shoulders before moving on to his back and finally the backs of his legs.

　

Stefano is practically asleep by the time Sebastian finishes, and he feels the bed dip as Sebastian lies down beside him, feels Sebastian’s arm wrap around him from behind as Sebastian pulls him onto his side, his back pressed to Sebastian’s chest, feels Sebastian’s lips softly touch the back of his shoulder.

　

"Everything okay?" Sebastian asks.

　

"Yes, thank you," Stefano answers, trying to avoid using words like ‘spectacular’ and unbelievable’. "That was quite enjoyable."

　

He feels Sebastian’s body shake in silent laughter. "Yeah," Sebastian says. "I could sort of tell you were enjoying."

　

"How long do you think we have?" Stefano asks, stifling a yawn.

　

"Hard to say," Sebastian replies. "Maybe another twenty or thirty minutes?" He tightens his arm around Stefano. "Sleep if you want. I’ll wake you up when it’s time to go."

　

Stefano nods, feeling deliciously safe and comfortable in Sebastian’s arms. Even if Sebastian is a gruff, impulsive ass who is way too focused on rescuing his child and consistently destroys Stefano’s clothes, Stefano is starting to feel a certain affection for him, and he hopes they will be seeing a lot more of each other.

 

 

 


End file.
